1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a readherable, repositionable and reusable adhesive fabric paper that is used to color printers for personal computers, printing machines for indoor and outdoor advertising, wide format printers, plotters, and so on to print colored images.
2. Background Art
More particularly, the present invention is characterized in that the adhesive fabric paper allows any printer to easily print, can be freely readhered onto many places several times, does not leave an adhered mark when it is come off, and does not damage a place where this product will be adhered (for instance, on a painted wall, on wallpaper, or on an existing advertising medium previously attached to any one place).
Furthermore, the present invention is characterized in that the adhesive fabric paper is soft and reusable several times, allows a higher resolution image and a superior image quality, and prevents decoloration of printed images. Moreover, the adhesive fabric paper according to the present invention has an effect for shading the sun by adding a gray coating on the rear face of the fabric through a special technique to thereby allow an easy window decoration in the summer season, and can protect a human body since the fabric and an adhesive layer of this product can serve to fix broken window pieces to a certain extent when a window is broken.
Additionally, the adhesive fabric paper according to the present invention is a superior product in various aspects including a cutting work.
In general, paper and vinyl are mainly used for printing. However, recently, with a development of various advertising techniques, printing methods to print on fibrous materials is increasing.
As a representative example, there are banners that are recently used to output images through a wide format printer or a plotter.
However, such fabrics for printing have several problems in that the degrees of clarity and detail are low due to a low printing quality, in that it is decolorated rapidly after the printing, in that it requires thermal cutting that is expensive and takes much time since yarns of a cut portion are unloosed when the fabric is cut as much as a necessary size, and in that it is inconvenient to adhere and remove an advertising thing.